Commitment
by Choi Seong Yeon
Summary: Hubungan rumit Sehun dan Jongin membuat keduanya sama-sama tersiksa sebenarnya. Sehun yang terus mengejar Jongin dan Jongin yang selalu menolak membuat commitment dengan Sehun atau siapapun./ HunKai/ Oneshoot/ Warn! GS, Crack-pair, Common Story.


**The cast are not mine**. They belong to God.

_Commitment_

**A fic **by** Choi Seong Yeon**

Genre —

Romance and Friendship

Rate —

**T -**M

Warn!

**_Genderswitch_**_,_ Mistyping_, _**Crack-pair**, Has Many Kissing Scenes, _Common Story _

and** a little bit Sex Activity**.

Cast** - **

_Kim_ **Jongin**

_Oh_**Sehun**

.

**.**

**Summary :**

Hubungan rumit Sehun dan Jongin membuat keduanya sama-sama tersiksa sebenarnya. Sehun yang terus mengejar Jongin dan Jongin yang selalu menolak membuat _commitment_ dengan Sehun atau siapapun./ "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu berulang kali. Aku tidak ingin memiliki sebuah _commitment_ dengan siapapun. Aku tidak suka terikat, Sehun. Jadi carilah orang lain yang mencintaimu, jangan terlalu berharap padaku."

.

.

_Present_

_._

_._

Jongin –_yeoja_ berambut coklat tua, masih bergelung dengan selimut kesayangannya yang bergambar anak anjing –hewan favoritnya. Bersama paginya yang tenang, dengan latar suara gonggongan anjing kecilnya, Monggu.

_Drrt drrt_

Getaran ponselnya mengganggu kegiatan paginya—bercinta dengan kasur. Tanpa melihat siapa yang melepon, dia menggeser gambar telpon berwarna hijau untuk menjawab panggilan.

"_Hey, Bitch!_ Jangan mengganggu kekasih orang lain. Kau membuatku diputuskan oleh Sehun. Dasar jalang. Aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu." Jongin menguap bosan dan juga ngantuk. Dia menaruh ponselnya di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Membiarkan kekasih—mantan kekasih Sehun memarahi udara kosong. Dia terlalu malas mendengar nyanyian pagi dari mantan-mantan kekasih Sehun hampir di setiap paginya.

Jongin keluar dari gulungan selimutnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri sebelum berangkat kuliah. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara _yeoja_ di sebrang sana berteriak-teriak memaki dirinya.

.

.

Kepala Sehun menyembul dari balik pintu kamar Jongin. Melihat tidak ada pemiliknya, dia membuka lebar pintu berwarna biru muda itu. Dia masuk dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berantakan Jongin.

Kepalanya pusing sekali, semalam dia benar-benar menguras energinya untuk memutuskan Krystal—mantan kekasihnya. Dia harus mendengar teriakan histeris _yeoja_ berambut pirang itu selama beberapa jam disertai dengan pukulan di tubuhnya.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka membuat Sehun membuka matanya. Dia melihat Jongin yang baru selesai mandi hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ dengan rambut yang masih basah setelah keramas.

"_What the hell did you do,_ Sehun? Krystal mengamuk barusan, jika dia melakukan yang macam-macam padaku. Ku penggal kepalamu, _idiot_." Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika menemukan Sehun di kasurnya.

"Aku memutuskannya, kau tahu betapa cerewetnya _yeoja_ mengerikan itu. _Uuh—_kepalaku masih pusing mendengar teriakannya semalam." Sehun duduk di kasur Jongin, merajuk pada Jonginnya.

"Lalu kau gunakan aku sebagai alasan lagi?" Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tangannya menarik Jongin mendekat dan memeluknya. Kulitnya merasakan kulit dingin Jongin sehabis mandi, wajahnya dia sembunyikan pada perpotongan leher Jongin.

"Kau menyebalkan. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak perlu memasang _alarm_ untuk bangun pagi. Mereka membangunkanku dengan umpatannya, bodoh. Menyusahkan sekali." Jongin mengelus rambut coklat Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, melihat wajah manis Jongin. "Kau sih tidak mau jadi kekasihku. Kalau kau mau jadi kekasihku dari dulu, mungkin sekarang kau tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka marah-marah padamu." Jongin mendengus, melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Dan berjalan ke lemari mengambil pakaiannya, membawanya ke kamar mandi dan memakainya di sana.

"_Ya! _Jongin, kau menghindar lagi." Sehun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Jongin. Kesal dengan Jongin yang selalu menghindar jika dia membahas masalah mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongin yang sedang rebahan di meja kantin kampusnya. Membangunkan Jongin yang sedari tadi mengabaikan ceritanya, dan malah ditinggal tidur. _Dasar tukang tidur._

"_Hey, wake up!_ Sehun datang tuh." Baekhyun berbisik pada Jongin yang tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Dia malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangan.

Baekhyun mendengus saat Sehun datang dan duduk di samping Jongin. Dia pasti hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk di sini. _Kyungsoo menyebalkan, kenapa dia harus sakit sih?_ Baekhyun memakan makanannya serampangan, sebal karena sebentar lagi akan menjadi obat nyamuk.

"Jongin, kau masih marah padaku?" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin yang digunakan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Apa? Siapa yang marah?" Jongin mendengus sebal. Dia melihat Baekhyun yang juga sedang cemberut, setelah diabakian Jongin seakarang menjadi obat nyamuk.

"Baekhyun _Noona_ aku pinjam Jongin dulu ya" Sehun memasang senyum manis pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malas.

"Bawa saja sana. Lagi pula dari tadi dia mengabaikanku." Sehun mencubit pipi Jongin gemas, dan menarik Jongin keluar dari kantin meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

.

.

Kepala Jongin dari tadi menunduk, memainkan ponselnya. Tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang dari tadi terus mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Jongin mendengus kesal. "Menyetirlah dengan benar. Aku tidak mau mati bersamamu, Sehun." Dia memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya dari tadi tertekuk.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sangat romantis jika kita mati bersama?" Sehun tertawa kecil melihat wajah Jongin yang makin tertekuk karena perkataannya.

"_Where are we going actually,_ Sehun? Jangan membawaku ke tempat yang aneh-aneh atau aku akan memenggal kepalamu." _Mood_ Jongin sedang buruk sekali hari ini.

Tadi sebelum dia masuk kelas, Krystal dan teman-temannya melabraknya di kamar mandi. Merusak tugasnya yang harus dikumpulkan pada kelas selanjutnya. Dia bahkan mendapat tamparan yang lumayan sakit di pipi kanannya.

Jongin tidak membalasnya dengan kekerasan tapi dengan kata-kata pedas yang membuat Krystal tidak berkutik sama sekali. "Aku tidak pernah menggoda Sehun atau mencoba merusak hubungan kalian. Sehun yang mencintaiku dan dia hanya menggunakanmu sebagai selingannya. Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Krystal."

"Lagi pula Sehun tidak suka dengan _yeoja_ cerewet yang memamerkan tubuhnya pada setiap orang. Lihat pakaianmu! Apa kau pikir Sehun akan tertarik denganmu yang memakai baju kekurangan bahan seperti ini? Dia tidak mungkin mencintaimu, Ktystal." Dan Jongin langsung meninggalkan Krystal dan teman-temannya yang sedang menahan amarah untuknya.

Wajah Sehun tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapannya. Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah _Café_ pinggir kota. Dia tidak sadar karena sedari tadi terus melamun.

"_Forgive me._ Karenaku kau mendapat tamparan dari Krystal." Sehun mengelus pipi kanan Jongin yang memerah. Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Sehun pada pipinya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi amukan mantan pacarmu lagi. Mereka kira aku samsak tinju atau apa?" Jongin membuka matanya dan dia langsung mendapatkan kecupan di bibir tebalnya. Tangan Sehun masih betah mengelus pipinya sayang.

Jongin melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pipinya dan langsung keluar dari mobil hitam Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun di dalam mobil sendirian. Dia hanya menghela nafasnya lelah.

Jongin duduk di pojok _Café_ yang biasa mereka tempati jika ke sana. Sehun datang belakangan sambil membawa dua gelas _Americano_ dan sepotong _Red Velvet_ kesukaan Jongin.

Dia menaruhnya di atas meja dan duduk di hadapan Jongin. Dia kembali menghela nafas karena Jongin yang masih saja mengacuhkannya. Tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan lentik Jongin, meminta perhatian si pemilik tangan.

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana?" Sehun benar-benar frustasi dengan masalahnya. Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Berhenti bermain-main, Sehun. Kau menyusahkanku jika kau terus seperti ini." Pandangan Jongin berubah menjadi putus asa. Dia melepaskan genggaman Sehun dan mulai memakan _cake_ kesukaannya.

Wajah Sehun memerah, menahan gejolak di hatinya mendengar perkataan Jongin. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan isi kepala Kim Jongin, dia berkata seolah dia tidak membutuhkan Sehun tapi tindakannya berkata lain.

"Kau yang mempermainkanku, Kim Jongin. Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku?"

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu. Perasaanmu? Kau yang mencintaiku?" Jongin mendengus dan tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu berulang kali. Aku tidak ingin memiliki sebuah _commitment_ dengan siapapun. Aku tidak suka terikat, Sehun. Jadi carilah orang lain yang mencintaimu, jangan terlalu berharap padaku." Jongin memandang Sehun tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

Rahang Sehun mengeras. "Kau pikir itu mudah? Aku hanya ingin kau, Jongin. Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?" Nada bicara Sehun benar-benar menyiratkan keputus asaan dengan keadaan mereka.

"Tidak, jika kau hanya ingin membahas ini denganku. Aku pergi." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

.

.

Jongin sedang memasak makan malamnya saat sebuah lengan kekar tiba-tiba memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Dia bisa mencium bau alkohol dari _namja_ di belakangnya. Sehun pasti baru saja pergi minum. Dia sudah hapal dengan kelakuan Sehun, dia akan datang ke rumahnya dengan bau alkohol yang melekat pada tubuhnya setelah mereka beradu argumen.

Kepala Sehun bersandar pada bahu sempitnya dan sesekali mencuri ciuman di pipinya. Sehun membalikan tubuh Jongin dengan paksa karena tidak mendapat respon sama sekali dari Jongin.

"Kau mabuk, _hmm?_ Kau pasti belum makan. Duduklah. Sebentar lagi makanannya akan segera matang, Sehun." Jongin mengelus pipi pucat Sehun.

Sehun mencium bibir Jongin kasar, menyampaikan rasa frustasi terhadap dirinya. Bibir bawah Jongin dilumat kasar, menimbulkan suara khas berciuman. Jongin membuka mulutnya membiarkan Sehun memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Jongin.

"Mmmh—" Mereka saling melumat dengan badan yang saling bergesekan. Tangan mereka saling merengkuh, membuat ciuman yang dalam dan intim.

Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka tetapi bibir Sehun kembali membuat lumatan-lumatan menggairahkan pada bibirnya.

"Sudah, Sehun. Kita harus makan. Aku lapar." Jongin berhasil membuat Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya yang membuat bibirnya bengkak.

Sehun menurut, menarik kursi dan duduk sambil memandangi Jongin yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Mengagumi Jongin dengan menumpukan dagunya pada tangan. Matanya tidak lepas sama sekali dari setiap pergerakan Jongin.

Sampai mereka makanpun, mata Sehun tetap memandang Jongin. "Perhatikan makananmu, Sehun."

.

.

Paha Jongin yang tertutupi celana tidur digunakan Sehun sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan kanan Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun, dan tangan kirinya digenggam Sehun. Mata Sehun terpejam menikmati sentuhan Jongin di kepalanya.

Jongin menatap layar televisi di depannya yang menayangkan acara hiburan tidak minat. Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap perut Jongin, menyingkap sedikit piyama Jongin dan mencium perut ratanya.

"Sebenarnya kita ini apa?" Sehun bertanya sambil menberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada perut Jongin.

"_Human for sure_, kau pikir kita apa? Alien?" Jongin mencoba menutup perutnya dengan baju piyamanya karena Sehun yang menyingkapnya dan terus menimbulkan rasa geli dengan ciumannya.

Sehun tertawa di perut Jongin yang digunakannya untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya. Tentu saja itu dia tahu, Jongin selalu seperti ini jika Sehun bertanya tentang hubungan mereka. _Tidak bisakah kita memiliki hubungan?_ Perut Jongin dipeluknya erat membuat wajahnya semakin tenggelam di sana.

.

.

Tubuh indah Jongin bergerak teratur mengikuti irama di ruangan menari kampusnya. Membuat gerakan _energic_ yang terkesan _sexy_. Rambut coklat sepunggungnya dia ikat menggelung membuat lehernya yang dialiri keringat terlihat dan kaus putihnya melekat basah di tubuhnya.

Sehun memasuki ruang menari saat Jongin sudah berhenti menari dan sedang meminum air dari botol kuningnya. Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam kaus yang Jongin kenakan, mengusap perut rata Jongin yang terhiasi keringat.

Jongin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun dan langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun sambil memegang botolnya. _Namja_ berambut coklat di depannya memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa mencariku, Sehun? _Do you need something?_" Jongin terkekeh melihat wajah Sehun yang masih saja mencium pipinya bertubi-tubi.

"Aku merindukanmu. Dan, _Yeah I need you,_ Jongin." Leher Jongin yang sekarang menjadi tempat mendaratnya bibir tipis Sehun. Leher berkeringatnya di kecup sayang oleh Sehun sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin yang memabukkan.

"Ayo pergi kencan." Sehun mempertemukan dahi mereka berdua. Mengajak Jongin berkencan itu sama sulitnya dengan menyuruh Janggu—anjing Jongin yang lainnya berolah raga.

Jongin menggeleng dan melepaskan pelukannya di leher Sehun. "Aku tidak mau, aku harus mengerjakan ulang tugas yang kemarin Krystal hancurkan. Dan bertambah dua kali lipat, asal kau tahu." Jongin berjalan ke sudut ruangan mengambil tasnya, ingin mengganti baju dengan yang baru.

Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang, dan melihat tubuh berkeringat Jongin yang hanya di tutupi dengan bra hitam berenda. Setelah Jongin menutupi tubuhnya dengan kaus biru tua besarnya, Sehun memerangkap Jongin dalam ciuman dalamnya.

Bibir Jongin dilumat tanpa henti oleh Sehun, dan dijilat menggoda. Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun, mencoba melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sehun kembali melumat bibirnya rakus dan Jongin terpaksa membuka mulutnya karena Sehun yang meremas pantatnya.

"Mmh—akh" Sehun menggendong Jongin dari depan membuat Jongin seperti bayi koala yang sedang digendong. Dan menindihnya di atas sofa di dekat mereka.

Telapak tangan Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Sehun menjauhkan wajah Sehun darinya. "Aku tidak akan berhenti menciummu jika kau menolak pergi kencan, Jongin." Dan kembali meraup bibir tebal Jongin yang membengkak. Tangan besarnya kembali masuk ke dalam kaus Jongin.

Memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan intim di dalamnya. Mengelus perut Jongin dan terus ke atas hingga merasakan dada Jongin yang tertutup bra hitam berenda yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Aaah—Sehun, hentikan. _Ya!_" Jongin menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat Sehun menghisap perpotongan lehernya dan mengelus lembut dadanya.

"_Okey, let's have a date_, Sehun. _Stop touching my body, idiot._" Pada akhirnya Jongin akan menyetujui ajakan kencan Sehun dengan cara Sehun yang membuat Jongin harus mau pergi kencan dengannya.

Sehun bangun dari tubuh Jongin yang ditindihnya, sebelumnya dia sempatkan menghisap bibir bawah Jongin yang membuat sebuah suara menggelikan saat dia melepasnya.

"Haha—ayo" Sehun tertawa senang berhasil mengajak kencan Jongin dan mendapat bonus bibir _addictive_ Jongin.

Jongin membenarkan bajunya yang berantakan. Dia mengambil tasnya di pojok ruangan dan mengikuti Sehun yang sudah keluar duluan. Dia melihat pantulannya di cermin sebelum pergi keluar memastikan tampilannya sudah rapi.

.

.

Mobil hitam Sehun berhenti di pantai pinggir kota, tidak terlalu jauh dari _Café_ yang kemarin mereka kunjungi. Pantai indah yang sepi pengunjung.

Jongin keluar dari mobil diikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Dia merentangkan tangannya merasakan udara bersih yang tidak di dapati di _Seoul_—kota tempat tinggal mereka. Pandangannya menghadap ke depan melihat pantai indah dengan pasir putih.

"Sudah lama kita tidak ke sini. Kau suka?" Sehun merangkul pundak sempit Jongin sambil tangan satunya membawa bungkusan yang berisi cemilan mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini kemarin, setelah dari _Café_. Aku selalu suka tempat ini, Sehun." Sehun membawa Jongin duduk di pinggir pantai. Hari ini dia akan menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Jongin di sini.

"_Yeah, this is our first met place,_ Jongin. _Do you remember?_" Jongin mengangguk. Dia masih ingat saat pertemuan pertama mereka tiga tahun yang lalu. Sehun bersama teman-temannya yang sedang mengunjungi tempat ini. Sedangkan Jongin yang sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri, menenangkan pikirannya.

Sehun yang ditantang temannya untuk berkenalan dengan Jongin yang saat itu sedang bermain air sendiri. Menikmati waktu kesendiriannya. Dan hingga mereka menyadari bahwa mereka berada di kampus yang sama, membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka meningkat.

Jongin melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di pinggir. Dia berlari masuk ke dalam air dingin pantai. Sehun hanya duduk di pinggir pantai, melihat Jongin yang asik bermain-main dengan air. Bajunya bahkan sudah basah semua.

Jongin kembali saat dia sudah lelah bermain dengan air, dia menghampiri Sehun yang hanya duduk menatapnya sambil meminum _buble tea_ yang tadi dibelinya sebelum ke sana.

"Sudah lelah?" Senyum Sehun terpampang di wajah tampannya. Jongin duduk di samping Sehun dan meminum _bubule tea_ Sehun. Dia memandang ke depan melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam.

"Lelah sekali, aah—bajuku basah semua." Jongin merutuk dirinya sendiri melihat bajunya yang basah. Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Jongin. Dia melepaskan kemeja kotak-kotaknya dan memberikan pada Jongin. Tubuh Sehun yang sedikit berotot terlihat jelas karena dia hanya memakai kaus hitam yang pas di tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja basah, kau menceburkan seluruh badanmu ke dalam air, Sayang." Sehun mengelus rambut basah Jongin sambil terkekeh.

Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun, melepaskan semua bajunya yang basah dan menggantinya dengan kemeja kotak-kotak Sehun yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. _Yeah _dia tidak bisa melepaskan celana dalamnya juga. Itu memalukan lagi pula.

Sehun sedang memainkan ponselnya saat Jongin kembali. Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun, meminta Sehun untuk membagi kalornya. Sehun memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan membalas pelukan Jongin.

Dia memindahkan Jongin ke hadapannya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan Jongin memegang lengan Sehun yang memeluknya. Dia menyandarkan tubuh semampainya pada dada bidang Sehun. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sehun untuknya.

"_Saranghae_, Kim Jongin." Jongin mendongakan wajahnya menghadap Sehun dan mengelus pipi Sehun sayang. Dia mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Sehun.

"Maafkan aku." Bibir tebalnya memberi kecupan pada rahang tegas Sehun. Sinar jingga dari matahari membuat bayangan indah mereka. Matahari tenggelam yang menyaksikan kedua bibir sepasang anak adam menyatu melumat penuh dengan sarat keputus asaan.

Kepala Sehun menunduk dan kepala Jongin yang mendongak. Membuat suara ciuman basah dan dalam. Lidah mereka saling mebelit memainkannya di dalam mulut Jongin.

"Aah—Sehunnh" Tubuh Jongin di angkat Sehun dibalikan menghadapnya, membuat Jongin berada di pangkuan Sehun dengan kedua kakinya yang melingkar pada punggung tegap Sehun.

Bibir atas dan bawahnya dihisap bergantian oleh Sehun tidak sabar. Tangan Jongin yang melingkar di leher Sehun mengerat membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel intim. Telapak tangan Sehun mengelus punggung sempit Jongin dari luar kemejanya membuat suara desahan Jongin.

Rambut Sehun berantakan karena dari tadi diremas Jongin yang merasakan kenikmatan di tubuhnya. "Euungh—"

.

.

Kemeja Sehun yang tadi dipakai Jongin tersingkap berantakan di tubuh Jongin. Mereka berdua membuat mobil hitam Sehun di penuhi hawa panas dengan kegiatan intim mereka. Tangan besar Sehun meremas dada Jongin yang tidak tertutupi.

Jongin meremas bahu Sehun saat kenikmatan dirasakannya kerena Sehun yang memasukan kelaki-lakiannya berulang kali pada tubuhnya. Desahan mereka memenuhi mobil Sehun yang bergoyang dari luar.

Mereka berdua merasakan kenikmatan duniawi mereka bersama saat cairan dari tubuh mereka keluar memenuhi tubuh Jongin yang lelah. Tubuh mereka bersatu merasakan nikmat dunia yang sangat digilai orang-orang diluar sana untuk pertama kalinya.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin." Nafas memburu Jongin yang terdengar oleh Sehun. Dia mengecup sayang dahi Jongin yang dipenuhi keringatnya.

.

.

Langkah Jongin yang tergesa-gesa memarik perhatian para mahasiswa di koridor kampusnya. Jongin termasuk mahasiswi populer yang meraih banyak prestasi di bidang akademik maupun tari. Ditambah lagi wajah manis dan sifatnya yang mudah bergaul. Tidak sedikit _namja_ yang menyukai Jongin. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang pernah menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin, termasuk Oh Sehun. _Namja_ tampan yang terkenal _playboy_.

Dia harus menggantikan dosennya _Profesor_ Yifan mengisi kelasnya, Jongin menjadi Asisten Dosen dari satu semester yang lalu.

Tanpa sengaja dia menabrak _yeoja _berambut pirang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Krystal bersama teman-temannya memandang sinis Jongin yang hanya menampilkan raut datarnya pada meraka.

"Sorry." Permintaan maaf Jongin yang tidak sengaja menabrak mereka. Krystal yang masih memendam kesal padanya hanya mendengus.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Jalang. Oh ya mana bisa kau memperhatikan jalanmu, sementara kau sibuk tebar pesona pada para _namja_. _Huh_—menjijikan." Krystal melipan tangannya di depan dada, menunjukan ketidaksukaannya pada Jongin.

"Kau dan teman-temanmu yang menghalangi jalan. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah tebar pesona pada mereka. Aku sedang terburu-buru dan tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya. Menurutmu bercengkrama di tengah jalan yang banyak dilalui orang dengan suara keras apa namanya?" Krystal mendengus kesal dengan perkataan Jongin.

Tangan putihnya hampir saja menampar pipi Jongin jika saja Sehun tidak datang dan menangkap tangan Krystal dan menghempaskannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Membuat keributan? Memalukan—" Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin, bermaksud membawanya pergi.

Orang-orang di sana memperhatikan keributan kecil yang dilakukan oleh mereka—mahasiswa populer, tidak jarang ini terjadi. Jongin sering terkena amukan mantan Sehun di tempat umum, selain di ponselnya.

"Jangan membuatku menjadi sasaran kemarahan mereka lagi, Oh Sehun." Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun padanya dan meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah cepat.

.

.

Jongin sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di kantin. Mengisi perut yang lapar sambil bercengkrama bersama mereka. Saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun datang mengacaukan keadaannya. Menyuruhnya ikut dengan Sehun.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, Jongin." Tangan Sehun mencengkram erat tangan Jongin hingga memerah.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Sehun. Harus berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu untuk tidak menggangguku lagi?" Teman-teman Jongin hanya diam menyaksiakan pertengkaran mereka.

Rahang Sehun mengeras mendengar perkataan Jongin yang menyakiti hatinya. "Jangan membuatku bertindak kasar di sini, Kim Jongin." Sehun menahan amarahnya untuk tidak meledak di tempat umum. Dia menyeret Jongin pergi dari sana yang melawan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Diam, Kim Jongin!" Amarah Sehun sudah memuncak. Dia menghentikan jalannya dan membentak Jongin. Kantin menjadi sepi karena teriakan Sehun barusan.

Jongin menghentakan kasar tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya saat mulai mengendur. Sehun kembali menarik Jongin keluar dari kantin dan membawanya ke tempat sepi. Koridor sepi yang jarang dilewati mahasiswa kampusnya.

"Kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" Jongin menaikan alisnya, bertanya apa maksudnya.

"Kehamilanmu, Jongin. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" Jongin terdiam menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya marah.

Sehun memojokkan Jongin pada dinding di belakangnya. Menciumnya kasar dengan Jongin yang memberontak dalam ciumannya. Tangannya mendorong dada Sehun agar menjauh. Tetapi tangannya dicengkram Sehun erat.

Air mata Jongin menetes, membasahi pipinya. Sehun masih menciumnya kasar bahkan memaksa mulut Jongin terbuka dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Eeungh—" Jongin kembali meronta saat Sehun mengelus langit-langit mulutnya dengan lidah.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya pada Jongin. Dia menghapus air mata Jongin di pipinya dengan ibu jari. Dan dia memberi kecupan pada dahi Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar menghancurkanku, Jongin."

"_Mianhae_." Jongin menunduk tidak mau memandang Sehun. Sehun merengkuh Jongin dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan kemeja yang dipakainya basah oleh air mata Jongin.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang kehamilanmu, Jongin?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya saat dirasa Jongin sudah tenang.

"Kupikir itu tidak berarti untukmu. Jadi aku hanya diam saja dan tidak berniat memberitahumu, Sehun." Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Helaan nafas Sehun mengenai leher Jongin.

"Itu sangat berarti untukku, Jongin. Anak kita. Anakku dengan orang yang aku cintai. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir itu tidak berarti untuku? Padahal selama ini kau tahu aku selalu mengejarmu, Jongin." Kecupan sayang Sehun diterima Jongin di puncak kepalanya.

"Aku takut, Sehun." Air mata Jongin kembali menetes. Sehun memeluk Jongin lagi menenangkannya. Dia tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Jongin di sana dengan keadaan Jongin yang sedang tidak stabil.

.

.

Sehun sedang membuatkan susu ibu hamil untuk Jongin yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah bersama Monggu dan Janggu di sampingnya. Kedua tangan Jongin sibuk mengelus bulu-bulu anak anjingnya.

Sehun datang dengan segelas susu di tangannya. Dia tersenyum melihat Jongin yang menikmati waktu luangnya. "Ini susumu, Sayang." Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun dan mengambil gelas susu lalu meminumnya.

Jongin memberikan gelas kosongnya pada Sehun yang langsung dibawanya ke dapur untuk dicuci. Sehun menemukan Jongin di halaman belakang rumah Jongin. Sedang menikmati keindahan malam. Yang jarang sekali terdapat bintang di atasnya.

Lengan berotot Sehun memeluk bahu Jongin dari belakang. Menghirup aroma _shampoo_ yang digunakan Jongin pada rambut coklat indahnya.

"Kau belum memberitahuku apa yang kau takutkan selama ini, Jongin. Mau bercerita?" Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun di bahunya dan duduk di ayunan kayu dekat mereka. Sehun pikir Jongin akan menghindar lagi. Jongin menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku takut kau hanya ingin bermain-main denganku, Sehun." Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun. Tangan lentiknya digenggam Sehun erat. Sehun tidak ingin menimpali, dia akan menjadi pendengar yang baik membiarkan Jongin bercerita padanya.

"Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit seperti _Eomma_ku. Ditinggalkan _Appa_ karena seorang _yeoja._" Jongin meremas tangan Sehun saat ingatannya kembali pada saat menyakitkan.

"_Eomma_ dan _Appa_ selalu bertengkar, karena _Appa _selingkuh. Saat aku kecil, aku sering melihat _Eomma_ku menangis karena _Appa_." Sehun memeluk Jongin sayang, menenangkan _yeoja_ yang dia cintai.

"Aku takut jika harus berkomitmen dengan seseorang. Aku takut nasibku sama seperti _Eomma_ yang akan ditinggalkan oleh _namja_ yang dicintainya."

"Sehun, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak ingin sendiri. Aku takut kau berbohong soal mencintaiku." Jongin menangis kencang dalam dekapan Sehun. Ucapannya tersendat dengan isakan tangisnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkamu, Sayang. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Dan aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Jongin." Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin.

Telapak tangan kanan Jongin menangkup pipi kiri Sehun, mengelusnya dengan Ibu jarinya. Dia benar-benar bahagia karena memiliki Sehun di sisinya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir Jongin. Menyalurkan perasaan cintanya pada Jongin—ibu dari anaknya. Bibir mereka saling bertaut penuh perasaan, memberikan rasa nyaman kepada masing-masing.

Ciuman mereka terlepas dengan senyum yang terukir indah di kedua wajah mereka. Berharap kebahagian yang mereka rasakan saat ini akan bertahan selamanya. Menantikan kehadiran bayi mereka yang masih berada dalam perut Jongin. Membesarkannya dan terus bersama hingga tua menjelang.

"Jadi kau mau menikah denganku, Sayang?" Senyum Sehun semakin lebar karena Jongin yang menganggukan kepalanya. Penantiannya mengejar Jongin berakhir bahagia dengan mereka yang bersama.

.

.

.

_End_

_:. Lagi suka banget sama uke!kai tapi ga begitu bagus pas udah jadi tulisan_

_jadi yah kalo ancur ceritanya maap-maap aja yaa haha_

_ditambah lagi banyak typo, karna males ngedit banget nget nget_

_Thanks banget yang ngereview Dragon-ffku yang kemaren  
seneng banget loh baca review kalian, ketawa-ketawa sendiri bacanya haha_

_terakhir, boleh dong ya reviewnya? ternyata bacain review bikin motivasi meningkat loh haha_

_Thanks_


End file.
